kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Midford
Edward Middleford (エドワード ミッドフォード Edowādo Middofōdo) is the son of Alexis Leon and Frances Middleford, older brother of Elizabeth Middleford, nephew of Vincent Phantomhive and older cousin of Ciel Phantomhive. Appearance Edward is a young, mature looking male with short blond hair with green eyes. He appears to have gotten his looks more from his father than his mother. When he is first shown, he wears a suit and a hat with a bow on it. Personality Edward is shown to be very protective and possibly possessive of his younger sister, Elizabeth, and gets easily angered when she's with Ciel. He may have some sort of dislike towards Ciel, shouting at him to get off Elizabeth and later on at dinner, he glared at Ciel because Elizabeth asked him to escort her to a dinner party, even though Edward was supposed to be the one escorting her. Manga's Synopsis Ship Voyage Edward appears with the rest of his Middleford family to go on a family trip in Campania. He agrees with his mother when she told Elizabeth to not display an indecent behavior, that is, hugging Ciel wildly. He loses his composure when he sees Ciel, telling him that he still hasn't acknowledge Ciel as his brother-in-law yet so he should get off of Elizabeth. When the Middleford familiy and Ciel are eating together, Elizabeth proposes that Ciel should escort her to the dinner party in which he agrees. Edward glares at Ciel, angry, since he was supposed to be the one who escorts Elizabeth. Later, after the zombie invasion, Edward and Alexis rush in the elevator hall to join Frances and Sebastian. They both unsheathe their swords, denying to run, and proclaimed they're English knights and would not abandon their people. They then look over their shoulders for approval from Frances which she gives. Sebastian, not able to persuade them to run, wishes them luck. Edward tells him to tell Ciel that if anything happens to his sister, he won't forgive him. The butler promises to pass the message on to Ciel. Shortly, a shock ripples through the ship and he and his parents are shown appalled. Sebastian says it was impossible and runs to the first class deck, followed by Edward. After scrutinizing the pieces of ice on the ship, Edward realizes that the ship had crashed into icebergs. Afterwards, he and his parents arrive in the first class lounge, saving the people there from the invading zombies. They encourage them to don't give up. Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth, and Snake find him at the life boats yelling at men who would take seats away from women and children. Ciel asks him to allow Snake on the life boats in his place, and he agrees. When Ciel and Sebastian leave, he leaves Elizabeth and Snake in his hands. Quotes *(To Ciel) "I still haven't acknowledged you as my brother-in-law, ok! So get off of her already!" *"I was supposed to escort her!" *(To Sebastian) "Be sure to tell Ciel, that if anything happens to my sister I won't forgive him!" *(To Ciel) "I'll be fine not having to give you my cute little sister as a bride." Trivia *He shares the same first name as King Edward and Edward Aberline, in which those both of them are anime-only characters. *Edward is the only one in his family that hasn't yet accepted Ciel as part of the Middleford family. Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Nobles